


Il Vampiro di Firenze

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [45]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bars and Pubs, Bottom Yoo Kihyun, Drinking, Firenze | Florence, M/M, One Night Stands, Smut, Top Lim Changkyun | I.M, Tourism, Vampires, changki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 13:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13591299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: Kihyun went on a vacation to Italy for one real reason: to get laid. He stumbles into a vampire bar and gets in a situation a little over his head, until a vampire named Changkyun leads him out and takes him to his lair.Not only does Kihyun get laid on this trip, but he finds something even better... it's too bad that it's doomed from the start.[Changki/Top vampire Changkyun and bottom human Kihyun]





	Il Vampiro di Firenze

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!
> 
> The request was: "Changki + vampire AU - vampire!Changkyun is crazy over human Kihyun’s blood and wants to feed on him + bottom Kihyun (M)"
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request! We hope to hear from you soon~! <3

“So, I’m trying to convince the guy that I’m actually _not_ a local, but he refuses to believe me, haha~” Hyungwon said giddily, drunkenly hiccupping every few seconds. Hyunwoo grabbed him around the shoulders, keeping the boy steady. Walking beside the two, Kihyun rolled his eyes, laughing at the typical display.

“Wonnie, he was just flirting with you,” Kihyun argued, refusing to believe that Hyungwon looked anything other than a sore thumb amidst the elegant, old-school class of Florence, Italy. “You completely look like a tourist- you even have your passport in a bag around your neck,” Kihyun said, laughing mirthfully as he realized it. “It doesn’t help that Hyunwoo was hanging off your arm wearing a fanny pack,” Kihyun muttered under his breath. He loved his friends, but tonight- he just wanted to get hit on by sexy Italian men on his vacation, and maybe _not_ get preoccupied with his incredibly dorky buddies. 

“Bull _shit,_ why would somebody hit on me when I’m obviously in love~?” Hyungwon drunkenly stammered out, gazing up into Hyunwoo’s eyes. Kihyun laughed, but the sentiment didn’t quite reach his eyes, his body quickly turning around before they noticed. It was one thing to be at home with his two friends in a relationship, but the fact that the only two friends of his on this trip with him were a couple kinda made Kihyun feel like a third-wheel. Constantly. He wanted to be happy for them, and he was! …Kihyun was just a tad bit jealous of their intimacy, especially when they were in a foreign city together. Maybe Kihyun just wanted somebody to hold him while stumbling around the cobblestone streets.   

Walking down the cool, dark street, Kihyun finally realized that they were going off course from their original “Bar Hopping around Florence” tour, and were somewhere that wasn’t on their map. Surrounding them were dark storefronts and residences that all resembled each other- Kihyun couldn’t even tell what direction they’d come from. It didn’t help that Florence was already a rather difficult city to navigate, especially since it was their first time visiting, and Kihyun spun around in a circle, trying to figure out where they were. Noticing his confusion, Hyunwoo spoke up.

“Are you lost?” he asked, and Hyungwon bursted out into a fit of giggles, leaning forward to get to Kihyun’s eye level as he spoke. 

“Old man Kihyun lost his sense of direction~ heheehe,” Hyungwon stammered out between laughs, stumbling around as Kihyun glared at him.

“No, I know where we are,” Kihyun insisted, and the group began walking in a direction. Kihyun anxiously looked at his small paper map for the bar hopping tour, and bit his lip, deciding to just progress forward without looking back. Eventually, he looked up from the paper, and noticed a pitch-black, 3 story building with a neon red sign that read, “Il sangue” and in subscript, “BAR”. Eyes widening at the familiar word, Kihyun nodded excitedly, gesturing for his friends’ attention.

“Look! It’s a bar, guys!” Kihyun declared, even though he knew good and well that this bar wasn’t on his tour at all. Not only that, but this place looked highly questionable from the outside- possibly even run down, with how ancient it looked. Kihyun only hoped that it was a little less creepy once they entered, but at this point- he had to go there, for the sake of his pride.

“I dunno, Kihyun, should we really go in?” Hyunwoo tentatively asked, and Kihyun nodded excitedly, turning to stare into the older man’s eyes with an urging look.

“Let’s try it out- c’mon guys!” Kihyun said, but, as he was speaking, Hyungwon suddenly doubled over- dry heaving. He winced, and took a step back, blinking nervously. 

“It’s okay, baby. Let it out,” Hyunwoo consoling said, rubbing Hyungwon’s back. Always considerate, Hyunwoo looked up at Kihyun, giving him a worried look.

“I think it’s time we head back to the hotel, but you can feel free to meet us there later! Don’t let us stop you from having fun,” Hyunwoo said, and Kihyun winced as Hyungwon began outright vomiting on the streets of Florence. “And be safe,” Hyunwoo added, his gaze serious. Nodding softly, Kihyun shoots Hyungwon a sympathetic look. 

“I will; text me when you two make it back- and take care of Hyungwon,” Kihyun said, and Hyunwoo nodded, picking up his phone to likely call a cab. As he was calling, Hyunwoo shot Kihyun an urging look, gesturing for him to get out there. Kihyun nodded, giving him a smile and a thumbs-up as he watched the two begin walking back the way they came.

Staring up at the foreboding, dark building, Kihyun takes a deep breath, and then tries the handle, his eyes widening as it opens. He’d come this far, might as well go inside. Who knows, maybe now that he’d shed his role as third wheel, he’d actually find himself a sexy Italian man. Willing up his courage, Kihyun walked into the bar, his eyes widening at the scene that greeted him.

The main room of the bar was like no other bar Kihyun had ever been in before- the hot, acrid stench of blood was heavy in the air, and every patron was dressed in deep, dark colors. The sound of an airy piano melody resounded in the air, along with conversations in dozens of languages- some Kihyun had never heard spoken before. The walls were decorated in classic, old-Italian style paintings and pictures, the furniture all looked decades, if not centuries, old. Despite the somewhat dark vibe, every patron of the bar looked amicable and happy, and, for some reason, Kihyun got the feeling that there was a high-level of intelligence present here, like every person was an expert in art and academics.

He stepped inside, feeling overwhelmed by the energy and vibe of the bar. He felt and certainly looked out of place, but there was something attracting him inside, something energized and ancient, pushing him towards the bar to place an order and get to know the people here. Swallowing, Kihyun took a few more steps through the threshold, stepping across the old, creaky wood flooring. The more he made his way through the bar, the more he felt gazes burning into his skin, and Kihyun swallowed, nervousness bubbling up.

Sitting down at one of the stools pulled up to the bar, Kihyun felt his heart pound, noticing the dark red stain across the bit of table in front of him. He wasn’t an idiot- he could smell and see that it was blood. Suddenly, everything started clicking in his head, and when Kihyun looked into the piercing, red eyes of the bartender, he realized that maybe he didn’t just stick out because he was a tourist.

“Posso offrirti qualcosa da bere, umano?” the bartender asked, chuckling darkly. He was attractive in an otherworldly way, and his skin was so stunningly pale it almost glowed in the dim light. When he smiled, however, Kihyun was a little surprised to see how innocent and sweet the expression looked on him. Despite this innocence, Kihyun felt his heart pound, and he licked his lip, eyes fixated on the piercing, searing eyes of the bartender. He’d known about the vampiric history of Italy before he travelled here, but didn’t think he’d stumble across a vampire lair on his tour.

“Un bicchiere di vino,” Kihyun replied, glad that he was still able to remember his minimal Italian phrases even in this situation. The bartender nodded, shrugging a little as he pulled out a bottle of deep red wine. Kihyun briefly pondered the possibility that there was blood in that too, but as he poured it out, Kihyun could immediately smell the distinctive, sour smell of wine in the air. Exhaling a sigh of relief, Kihyun took the glass as it was offered to him and took a sip, surprised with the quality and flavor of the wine. Honestly, it was probably the best wine he’d had all trip, and Kihyun was beginning to think that maybe being a human in a vampire bar wasn’t so bad after all.

“Buona sera amore mio,” a deep, low voice murmured, accompanying a lean, stunning man who appeared to be a bit younger than Kihyun. Eyes widening, Kihyun felt his breath catch in his throat, and he swallowed, processing the flirtatious line and feeling his heart skip a beat in his chest. His eyes gazed over at the mysterious stranger now seated beside him, feeling the adrenaline pump through him as he observed the man through the dim lighting. He had a timeless, effortless beauty- donned in a formal, classic suit paired with a strange necklace that Kihyun couldn’t tell was green or blue in the strange lighting. Once he met the man’s eyes, Kihyun gasped, his chest pounding at the intense, passionate pale gray eyes that met his.

“B-buona sera,” Kihyun replied, after an eternity of silence, his lisp coming through. The mysterious man chuckled, the sound low and dark, and Kihyun felt his cheeks flush.

“Are you Korean?” the man asked, and Kihyun’s eyes widened, shocked to find a man who spoke fluent Korean in Italy. He nodded, and blinked curiously, fascinated with this stranger. 

“I am, are you?” Kihyun asked, and then blinked a few times, finding himself leaning ever-closer to the intoxicating man. The man hummed from deep in his throat, as if he were thinking about it, and then flickered his eyes back to Kihyun, sufficiently taking his breath away all over again. 

“Originally, yes,” he answered, and Kihyun nodded slowly, hoping to hear more from his man and his story. When he wasn’t met with any more explanation, Kihyun sunk back into his seat, sparking another chuckle from the man.

“I can’t exactly tell you my story without exchanging names first, now can I, love?” the man asked, and Kihyun noticed how strange and unique his voice was- as if he’d taken a little bit of every accent and mushed them together. Kihyun looked up, nodding softly.

“I’m Kihyun,” he introduced, and tentatively reached his hand out, not quite sure if a handshake was really appropriate for the situation but not sure what else to do. The man nodded, his eyes becoming half-lidded as he took Kihyun’s hand between both of his own.

“It is an honor to meet you, Kihyun-ssi,” he said, placing a gentle, lingering kiss to the top of Kihyun’s hand, his piercing gray gaze searing into Kihyun’s vision like hot silver. “I am known as Changkyun,” he finally replied, and Kihyun’s cheeks flared red, a shiver passing through his body as he became unable to tear his eyes away from Changkyun’s. 

“I-It’s nice to meet you,” Kihyun shakily replied, blinking slowly. Finally letting Kihyun’s hand fall with an elegant release, Changkyun leaned closer to Kihyun, his lips nearly pressing against Kihyun’s skin.

“I want to get to know you better, but your sweet blood is drawing the attention of everyone in the room,” Changkyun warned, his thick, deep tones reverberating in Kihyun’s ears. Finally looking around the room, Kihyun stiffened, noticing the slowly nearing forms of all of the vampires in the vicinity, their piercing gazes directed straight at Kihyun.

“W-what do I do?” Kihyun shakily asked, unsure of how to handle the situation and sincerely worried for his life. He instinctively placed his hand on Changkyun’s bicep, holding the man closer to him.

“I will take you someplace safe,” Changkyun promised, and then, got a little bit closer, deeply inhaling Kihyun’s scent. “That is, if you trust me,” he added in a low voice, trying to hold back a groan as he felt his fangs coming out. Kihyun nodded, eyes nervously flickering around the room.

“I don’t have any other choice,” Kihyun said, and Changkyun smirked, purposefully not mentioning the law that vampires were prohibited to feed on humans in public spaces, one that was strictly enforced in this bar. He was utterly enamored by the scent and mannerisms of this little naïve human, and wanted to take him someplace less open to get him in a much more compromising position.

Getting up from the barstool, Changkyun offered his arm for Kihyun to hold on to, his eyes glinting with a predatory, clearly sinister look. Shyly grabbing on to the vampire’s arm, Kihyun stepped down onto the ground beside him, and the two made their way out of the bar. Luckily, they weren’t pursued by any vampires, much to Kihyun’s relief, and now that the two were on the outside of the bar, Kihyun breathed in the Florence air, able to relax again. Calming down now, Kihyun realized that he was actually still holding on to Changkyun’s arm, and flushed, his fingers curling tighter against him, not quite ready to let go yet.

“Thank you for looking after me,” Kihyun sighed out, looking over at Changkyun with grateful eyes. Without Changkyun escorting him out of the bar, Kihyun wasn’t totally sure that he’d still be out here… at least not without a bite or two. Smiling formally at the human, Changkyun felt a tiny pang of guilt, but quickly forgot it as Kihyun placed a small, warm kiss on his cheek.

“I-I hear that cheek kisses are common in Italy,” Kihyun nervously explains, his eyes flickering to the cobblestone, cheeks flushed red. Changkyun blinks rapidly, his lips curling up in contented smirk. God, this human was easy.

“They are, but you did it wrong~” Changkyun said, his voice deep and breathy, chuckling warmly as Kihyun gives him a flustered look. “Here, I’ll show you,” Changkyun said, leaning over and giving Kihyun two kisses, one on each cheek. The Italian custom for friendly kisses was to not actually kiss the skin- but Changkyun didn’t see Kihyun as a friend- he saw him as a potential lover.

“Now do it to me,” Changkyun prompted, smiling as he stares into Kihyun’s face. Nodding, Kihyun leans forward, placing the first kiss on Changkyun’s cheek before moving to the other… although, he didn’t quite make it there, instead pressing his puckered lips right against Changkyun’s. Eyes widening, Kihyun quickly removed his lips, nervously staring at the ground as his ears turned red in embarrassment. Changkyun smiled, displaying his teeth as he watched the adorably flustered reaction from this young human.

“S-Sorry,” Kihyun stumbled out, staring up into Changkyun’s face. Heart pounding at the stunningly confident and charming look in the vampire’s eyes, Kihyun clenches his jaw, realizing that their kiss wasn’t an accident… at all. Changkyun moved so that Kihyun would kiss his mouth instead of his cheek, and Kihyun bit his lip, feeling an overwhelming sense of attraction and intrigue towards this vampire. 

Not verbally responding to Kihyun’s apology, Changkyun merely smirked, angling his elbow in an offer for Kihyun to hold on to it. Shyly reaching over and holding onto Changkyun’s arm, Kihyun stepped closer to him, a little surprised when Changkyun began walking, leading them down the cobblestone street.

“I actually live very close to this bar,” Changkyun said, and Kihyun’s heart raced in his chest, his eyes nervously staring down at the ground as he walked alongside Changkyun. “My apartment is this one, with the green door,” Changkyun said, pointing across the street. Kihyun looked up, spotting the unassuming apartment and scanning it, trying to find any signs of anything suspicious. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, Kihyun looked over at Changkyun.

“It’s beautiful,” Kihyun complimented, smiling politely. Honestly, it was a beautiful home- a classic, Italian apartment in what appeared to be beautiful grays and greens (it was a bit hard to see in the darkness of night). Changkyun nodded his head, and then began leading the two towards it, much to Kihyun’s excitement. Kihyun knew he shouldn’t go into a vampire’s lair alone, but he could feel something from Changkyun… he was not only kind, gentlemanly, attractive… but he was the first Italian-ish man to hit on him since his trip started. Most of the reason for Kihyun even going on this trip was to get laid, and he wasn’t going to deny sex to such a hot, willing person.

“The outside is honestly a little plain- the inside is where it’s truly beautiful,” Changkyun said, his voice practically dripping with sexual implication and flirtation. Kihyun inched closer to Changkyun, blinking up into his startlingly gray eyes.

“Can I see it?” Kihyun asked, biting his lip in what he hoped looked seductive. Changkyun smiled broadly, his eyes flickering with lust and excitement as his fangs quickly extended from his mouth. Resisting the urge to flinch at the sudden and almost startling display of power, Kihyun swallows nervously, still looking to Changkyun for an answer.

“It would be my honor to show you~” Changkyun replied, his face positively radiating uninhibited, sexual energy, his fangs still fully extended.

Kihyun had absolutely no idea what he was getting into when he entered Changkyun’s home. Stepping inside and slipping off his shoes, Kihyun gasped as Changkyun turned on the lights- displaying a gorgeous, huge apartment decked out in a huge myriad of furniture and decorations from all corners of the globe. It wasn’t exactly luxurious in the sense of monetary value, but it was so unique and eclectic that Kihyun found it even more interesting.

Changkyun gave him a small tour of the place, showing him the beautiful, pristine rooms, all the while leading him by his waist. Being treated like a prince and shown such a beautiful, otherworldly place made Kihyun really glad he decided to go on this trip to Italy, and suddenly thought of how much Hyungwon and Hyunwoo would’ve liked Changkyun’s place… biting his lip as a sudden, weird wave of guilt washed over him, Kihyun looked up into Changkyun’s face.

“Here’s the last room- my bedroom,” Changkyun said, and every bit of guilt flew away as he stared into those gorgeous, mesmerizing eyes. If Hyunwoo and Hyungwon were here, then Kihyun probably wouldn’t be entering Changkyun’s bedroom with the same… understanding between them. The way Changkyun was staring at him, like he wanted to eat him up and fuck him absolutely insane… Kihyun wouldn’t be seeing that if he was still with his two friends. 

Stepping in to the cozy, romantic room, Kihyun sighed out happily, observing the beautiful decorations and dark, sultry lighting. There was a huge, plush bed in the center of the room, adorned in beautiful dark silk sheets and plush, extravagant pillows. This wasn’t just a room for sleeping- this was a room solely designed for making love. Actually… did vampires even need to sleep in beds?

“Do you… do vampires sleep in beds?” Kihyun asked, immediately regretting voicing his inner curiosities. Fuck, he hoped he didn’t come off as ignorant. Changkyun’s lips slowly curled up into an amused smile, his hand reaching over to languidly roam along the edge of the mattress.

“We prefer coffins, but there are other, more _interesting_ uses for beds,” Changkyun said, his voice seductive and sultry, eyes flickering over to look into Kihyun’s. The tension in the room suddenly spiked, and Kihyun inhaled sharply, his heart thudding so loud he could actually hear it. Cheeks flushed, Kihyun finds himself unable to look away from Changkyun’s intense gaze, his body trembling.

Before he even knew what he was doing, Kihyun stepped a bit closer to Changkyun, his hand reaching over to hold Changkyun’s arm lightly. Warm, soft lights from the candles scattered about the room were the only actual light, and the way Changkyun’s eyes glinted in the darkness was entirely too tempting for Kihyun. He wanted to kiss him, he wanted to press his body against this absurdly attractive vampire.

“Should we make use of this bed together then?” Kihyun asked, praying that he was reading the situation right and not about to make a fool of himself. Changkyun ran his fingers down the side of Kihyun’s waist, skirting along the waistband of Kihyun’s pants. His actions were smooth, sexy, tantalizing… Kihyun could feel the air shifting around them, becoming darker and sinfully hot.

“I would love to~” Changkyun replied, after several long seconds, his body pressing flush against Kihyun’s, his nose lightly nuzzling against Kihyun’s cheek, his attractive lips mere centimeters from Kihyun’s. The energy between them was like hot fire and ice colliding, and Kihyun couldn’t take it any longer- crashing his lips against Changkyun’s, moaning from the release of tension. Quickly moving their mouths against each other, Kihyun gripped Changkyun’s shoulders, pushing him even closer against him, already beginning to feel arousal bubbling up. All we wanted to do tonight was get laid… and here he was, about to get laid.

As their kiss heated up, Changkyun slid his tongue inside Kihyun’s mouth, kissing him deep and passionately, one hand roughly gripping Kihyun’s hip. He could feel Kihyun writhe beneath him, clearly enjoying the harsh treatment, and Changkyun hummed pleasantly, getting rougher with Kihyun just to watch him squirm in pleasure. Honestly, Kihyun was a little embarrassed with how turned on he was getting, just from Changkyun’s kisses and his near-bruising hold on his hip, but Kihyun couldn’t help it anymore. He couldn’t hold back, he couldn’t even think about holding back.

Unconsciously pressing his hips against Changkyun’s body, Kihyun trembles out a moan, his now hard cock rubbing against Changkyun. Raspily and deeply groaning into Kihyun’s mouth, Changkyun parts their lips, pushing Kihyun onto the bed and quickly crawling on top of him. His head crashing against the sea of pillows, Kihyun blinked with wide eyes up at Changkyun, shocked with how eager Changkyun was and how obviously aroused he was. Heart pounding as Changkyun puts his hands on either side of his head, Kihyun bites his lip, his legs instinctively wrapping around Changkyun’s hips.

“Do you like the way I feel between your legs?” Changkyun asked, his voice deep and sinful as he stared down at Kihyun’s face, his crotch pressing into Kihyun’s ass for emphasis. His voice was so addictive in Kihyun’s ears, and he moaned, his voice trembling as he stared up into Changkyun’s face. 

“I think it would feel better with less clothes,” Kihyun sighed out, truly meaning every word that left his lips. He knew he was going fast, but Changkyun made him feel sexy, desired… he wanted to feel that more, closer to him. Changkyun raised his eyebrows, languidly rocking his hips against Kihyun’s ass. 

“Slow down, baby, we’ll get there~” Changkyun replied, his deep voice rumbling as he got even closer to Kihyun, his lips lightly pressing against Kihyun’s in a short, chaste kiss that quickly deepened into something more. Flushing at the calm, collected reply, Kihyun begins kissing Changkyun back, his tongue rubbing against Changkyun’s in slow, sinful swipes. After only a few seconds of this, Changkyun pulled back, his lips pressing against the side of Kihyun’s neck.

Quickly tilting his chin to give Changkyun more room to kiss him, Kihyun groans as he feels the vampire’s mouth placing cool, wet kisses against the sensitive flank of his neck. Changkyun was so close to him, if he just extended his fangs, he could easily bite him. Kihyun scrunched his eyebrows together, wishing the thought wasn’t so arousing to him as Changkyun placed another kiss against his neck. 

Eyes widening as he feels teeth against his neck, Kihyun feels his cock harden in his pants, and he whimpers, relaxing as he processes that Changkyun isn’t exactly biting him… yet. Nibbling the flesh, Changkyun swipes his tongue against Kihyun’s neck, trying not to lose his self-restraint as he realizes just how close he is to Kihyun’s jugular.

In an attempt to hold back, Changkyun then moved his mouth down Kihyun’s still clothing-covered torso, breathing over his body until he reached the waistband of Kihyun’s pants. Pushing up the bottom of Kihyun’s shirt, Changkyun then kissed the skin of Kihyun’s stomach, sucking on it a bit until he hears Kihyun slip out a needy moan.

“Can I go lower…?” Changkyun asked, belatedly realizing that he was the one starting to jump the gun here… although Kihyun didn’t seem to mind or notice. Nodding eagerly, Kihyun lifted his hips, desperate to feel some friction.

Tugging down Kihyun’s pants, Changkyun’s eyes widen as he sees how hard Kihyun is- how much his cock is tenting his briefs. He looked lewd, and the shimmer of eagerness in Kihyun‘s eyes was too sexy for Changkyun to ignore. Quickly pulling down Kihyun’s underwear, Changkyun then reaches down, running his cool fingers along the heated flesh of Kihyun’s erection. The tremble that passed through Kihyun’s body was graceful and elegant, and the prettiness of the human’s spread thighs was starting to get to Changkyun’s head. He wanted to sink his fangs into those slender thighs, to drink from him and then suck his cock. 

Doing neither of those things, Changkyun instead just wraps his hand around Kihyun’s cock, slowly pumping up and down, his eyes staring solely and unwaveringly at Kihyun’s face, watching the arousal overwhelm his features. Kihyun moaned dreamily, blinking nervously as he watched Changkyun touch him. As incredible as it felt to finally get jerked off, Kihyun was already aching for more. He wanted Changkyun’s pretty lips wrapped around his cock, he wanted his tongue running along his most sensitive part. 

“Do you want more?” Changkyun asked, observing just how squirmy and impatient Kihyun was getting. Kihyun bit his lip, his eyes flickering to the side as he nodded, embarrassed with how obviously he wanted more. After Kihyun gave him the okay, Changkyun then lowered his mouth onto Kihyun’s cock, slurping him up and rubbing his tongue along the sensitive tip. Eyes widening and mouth gaping in a breathy moan, Kihyun trembles, his hips rolling up into Changkyun’s mouth to further increase the sensation. Resisting the urge to smirk at the obvious desperation, Changkyun started sucking Kihyun in deeper, slurping up more of Kihyun’s cock until the man was almost fully down his throat.

Trembling out a breathy moan, Kihyun grips the silk sheets between his fists, clenching them for support as Changkyun skillfully pleasured him. His eyes languidly flickering around the room, Kihyun notices the candle on the dark wood nightstand beside the bed, watching the hot white wax drip in slow-moving, glistening drops along the side of the candle. There was something beautiful about it, but in Kihyun’s mind, he couldn’t help but see the similarities between the dripping wax and another hot white substance, his cheeks flushing. Changkyun starts bobbing his head faster, and Kihyun looks down, his thoughts cleared of everything besides the sexy vampire between his legs.

As much as Changkyun enjoyed slowly pleasuring Kihyun, he was also desperate to be inside him, and reached a hand down, one of his fingers lightly pressing against Kihyun’s entrance, his eyes widening as he feels how oddly… wet it was. Removing his mouth from Kihyun’s cock, Changkyun presses his finger more firmly against his hole, nodding to himself as he realizes what this means.

“For what reason did you decide to go clubbing tonight?” Changkyun asked, his smile turning darker and sleazier as Kihyun flushes hotly, his pupils shaking as he squirms in embarrassment. He knew that Changkyun would inevitably find out that he’d prepared his ass before going bar-hopping tonight, but he still wasn’t expecting such a direct question about it. 

“You can probably guess,” Kihyun replied, his voice timid and soft, clearly humiliated about having to acknowledge that question. Changkyun nodded quietly, almost as if he was about to accept that reply, until-

“You were planning on getting laid tonight, right?” Changkyun simply replied, nodding a bit to himself as if they both already knew the answer to that one, but his eyes had a hint of expectance in them that made Kihyun bite his lip.

“I was,” he admitted, not quite sure what else Changkyun wanted to hear from him now that he’d figured out how desperate Kihyun was for a good fuck. Changkyun nodded, blinking a few times as his eyes roamed down Kihyun’s body.

“There’s nothing to be ashamed about going out and getting what you desire most~” Changkyun replied, voice dripping with a seductive, dark intention, clearly okay with how apparently promiscuous Kihyun was. Pressing his finger against Kihyun’s entrance with just a little bit more force, Changkyun’s face broke out in a pleased smile, slipping his finger inside easily. Moaning at both the embarrassment and the sensation, Kihyun trembled, arching his hips to get Changkyun’s fingers wedged even deeper inside him. 

Pleased with how actively Kihyun was at getting what he wanted, Changkyun swiped his tongue up the length of Kihyun’s cock, his finger pumping in and out of the human’s wet, desperate hole. He clearly knew what he wanted and exactly how to get it, and Changkyun was more than happy to do exactly what Kihyun wanted him to do. Truthfully, Changkyun had been painfully hard since he’d taken Kihyun to his bedroom, and as much as he liked pleasuring Kihyun, he definitely was getting eager to step it up a notch. Despite his increasing impatience, Changkyun wasn’t planning on doing anything about it yet. He knew that Kihyun didn’t go through all this trouble to prepare his ass if he wasn’t planning on getting fucked- and it was only a matter of time until Kihyun begged for it himself.

Slowly sliding another finger inside Kihyun’s entrance, Changkyun groans deeply, satisfied with how hot and deep Kihyun felt- like nothing could satisfy him unless it was big and hard enough. Clenching his jaw, Kihyun pressed his face closer to the pillow, biting his lip on a beg, his legs spreading further at the nearly satisfying feeling. He wanted more, and they both knew it. As Changkyun scissored his fingers inside Kihyun’s hole, he could feel the mesmerizing way Kihyun loosened around him, and the squirming, impatient movements from the human beneath him. 

“I need more,” Kihyun sighed out, his cock twitching and body rippling with barely contained lust. The amount that he wanted Changkyun inside him was driving him damn near crazy, and Kihyun stared into Changkyun’s eyes, hoping his desperation was noticed. Sitting up, Changkyun got onto his knees, the bulge in his pants clear as day. 

“Do you need me inside?” Changkyun asked, his hand trailing down his body to grasp his cock, his intent obvious. Kihyun nodded eagerly, spreading his thighs while his hands were still clenching the silk sheets. 

“Fuck me,” Kihyun verbally replied, face on fire from uttering his desires in such a straight-forward way. That was all Changkyun needed to hear, and the vampire began undoing his pants, pulling out his hard cock and lining it up with Kihyun’s entrance. The boy was already so prepared and willing, Changkyun was ready to finally feel Kihyun from the inside. Staring into Kihyun’s eyes, Changkyun slowly started pushing inside the boy, his tip sliding in with ease. 

Back arching, Kihyun moans hot and loud, his voice echoing in the cozy room. Changkyun was so much bigger than he was expecting, and Kihyun loved every delicious inch of it. Luckily for him, Changkyun was taking it slow and steady, but once he was fully inside Kihyun- the human was already aching for more. Eyes burning into Changkyun’s, Kihyun trembles out a moan, his hands skirting along the luxurious sheets before gripping onto the edges of the pillow his head was resting on.

Changkyun inhaled deeply, his chest expanding and eyes slipping closed as he breathed in Kihyun’s tantalizing scent. As a vampire, Changkyun couldn’t deny how much fucking Kihyun made him want to drink from him, but he knew that he shouldn’t do this on the first date. Fucking on the first date was one thing, but to feed on the first date was a line that Changkyun didn’t want to cross- especially considering how interesting Kihyun was. In an attempt to keep himself distracted, Changkyun began creating a pace, focusing more on how good Kihyun felt inside than how much he wanted to drink him.

Thighs spread and hands roughly gripping the pillow, Kihyun groaned, feeling Changkyun’s fingers clench his thighs with enough force to mark him. Changkyun’s pace was already unrelenting, the speed he was fucking Kihyun seemed almost inhuman- and they’d just barely begun. Kihyun couldn’t believe how good fucking a vampire could feel, or at least, how good Changkyun could fuck him. Whimpering as his thighs began to tremble from the intensity, Kihyun stared up into Changkyun’s face, his lips parted in uncontrollable moans and cries.

Now properly fucking the man, Changkyun groaned low and deep, his fangs extending despite his best efforts. He wanted nothing more than to bite this human, to drink that sweet-smelling blood and feel Kihyun writhing in ecstasy beneath him. Tilting his head back in a deep groan, Changkyun gasps, his eyes flaring bright silver in uncontrollable lust. Pounding into Kihyun harder and faster, Changkyun growled, his lips curling back in a snarl as he gripped Kihyun’s thighs, fucking him so hard he could hear the loud echo of skin smacking against skin. 

Kihyun feels his entire body on fire, the feeling of such a powerful creature fucking him so roughly driving him to near insanity. He couldn’t even think straight, let alone think about the potential dangers he was facing by being in this position. Changkyun was a terrifyingly strong man, the feeling of his hips crashing into Kihyun’s body were definitely bruising him, and the bedframe was creaking and smacking against the wall at such a force that Kihyun was genuinely concerned about it collapsing underneath them.

“How are you feeling, amore mio?” Changkyun asked, his deep, sinful voice dripping into Kihyun’s ear like the finest gold, making Kihyun moan embarrassingly loud. As a slightly delayed reaction, Kihyun bit his lip a little too hard, actually drawing blood. Not even noticing it, Kihyun let his lip go, moaning again as Changkyun grinds his cock deep inside him.

Eyes widening at the familiar smell, Changkyun spots the fine stream of blood dripping down Kihyun’s lips, and he inhales deeply, eyes flashing with uncontrollable bloodlust. He’d been holding back for so long now, and here Kihyun was- tempting him with his fresh blood like this. It was too much for Changkyun to handle, and he leaned down, eagerly lapping up the blood with his fangs aching in his mouth. He wanted to sink his fangs into Kihyun’s flesh, wanted to taste more of this absolutely exquisite human…

But Changkyun knew he shouldn’t do it, not if he wanted to keep Kihyun’s respect. Changkyun growled painfully, his lips snarling back as he focused every fiber of his being into not draining Kihyun dry. Beneath him, Kihyun cried out in desperation and need, eager to feel Changkyun overpower him completely and not comprehending why Changkyun wasn’t just using him as he pleased. Whimpering, Kihyun reached his hands up, fingers clawing into Changkyun’s back as the vampire pounded him deeper and harder than ever. 

“Bite me, please, bite me~” Kihyun moaned out, his voice erotic and utterly depraved as he begged a vampire to drink his blood. Changkyun growled, his hands moving quickly to pin Kihyun’s hands down, annoyed that Kihyun would test him like this when he was holding back so hard not to do it.

“I wouldn’t be able to stop,” Changkyun groaned out, warning Kihyun. His pace was unrelenting, and Kihyun damn near screamed as Changkyun started pounding into one particular spot over and over- driving him to the verge of orgasm. As much as he wanted Changkyun to bite him, he honestly was getting past the point of caring as Changkyun fucked him into oblivion.

“I’m gonna cum-” Kihyun warned, all of his thoughts slipping out of his mind as Changkyun’s cock became the only thing he cared about, the only thing he wanted. Changkyun quickened his pace further, his cock pounding Kihyun so hard the boy was sliding closer and closer to the bedframe, his body wet with sweat. The pressure of his impending slip of control began weighing on Changkyun, and he too felt his orgasm crashing into him.

Screaming as he finally came, Kihyun’s body became wracked with tremors, his eyes rolling back and back arching as he came hot and hard all over his own body. Feeling Kihyun tighten around him, Changkyun is pushed to his orgasm as well, and he quickly pulls out, releasing Kihyun’s wrists to jerk himself to a finish. Covering Kihyun’s body in cum, Changkyun groaned deeply, his head tilting back and a fine line of spit dripping down his chin.

Beneath him, Kihyun began catching his breath, his eyes blearily staring up at Changkyun as utter satisfaction welled up in his stomach. His chest heaving, Kihyun smiles blearily up into Changkyun’s face, his body still on fire.

“Was that just what you wanted tonight?” Changkyun asked after collecting himself, getting up from the bed and straightening up his clothes, pulling up his pants and flattening his shirt. Kihyun chuckled warmly, still unable to move.

“You gave me more than what I wanted~” Kihyun replied, swallowing as he watches Changkyun bustle about, as if he were completely recovered after that intense fuck. Changkyun shot Kihyun a small smile, walking next to Kihyun’s bed and running his hand through Kihyun’s hair lovingly.

“I’m glad,” he replied, before glancing down at his phone, seeing how much time had passed. It was nearing 4 AM now, and Kihyun probably had people waiting for him… maybe even a boyfriend. Clenching his jaw at the thought, Changkyun locked his phone, staring down at Kihyun. “Should I call you a cab?” Changkyun offered. Kihyun bit his lip, thinking about how worried Hyungwon and Hyunwoo must be… Kihyun nodded, trying not to sound to disappointed with the fact that he had to leave Changkyun so soon. 

“I have friends waiting on me, and tomorrow is my last day in Florence,” Kihyun said, finally getting up from the bed and grabbing his pants with slow motions. He didn’t want to leave this crazy, interesting life that Changkyun had sucked him into… but Kihyun knew better. He wasn’t some love-struck fool, this couldn’t be anything more than a one night stand, it was impossible. Not when they lived on different continents.

“I understand, I’ll call you a cab, then,” Changkyun said, reaching down and calling the cab, trying to appear calm and collected despite his disappointment. The cab company answered quickly and told them they’d be there in five minutes. Hanging up, Changkyun faced Kihyun again, seeing that the boy was already fully dressed and collecting his stuff. After Kihyun got his stuff together and was sufficiently dressed, the two silently began walking towards the front door, hovering there upon arrival. 

“Well, I had a lot of fun tonight, you really made my trip~” Kihyun said, stepping closer to Changkyun. There was a tinge of awkwardness in the air, and Kihyun hated it. God, why couldn’t he just stay tonight? Why couldn’t he just move to Florence and become Changkyun’s long-term lover?

“I’m so glad, amore mio,” Changkyun replied, lightly grabbing Kihyun’s hand and placing a gentle kiss to the top of it. Kihyun flushed faintly, his eyes demurely flickering to the ground. Another wave of silence passed over them, and the sound of a cab honking outside Changkyun’s door echoed in the quietness. 

“I think that’s my ride,” Kihyun said, his voice gentle and sad. Changkyun nodded, and then opened the door for Kihyun, letting the cool breeze flood into the apartment.

“Have a wonderful time in Florence, Kihyun,” Changkyun said, and Kihyun smiled, stepping out into the night, startled with how quiet and almost eerily dead it was outside... but not thinking on it too much.

“Thank you, Changkyun,” Kihyun said, sending the vampire a small wave as he began walking down the steps outside Changkyun’s home, finally turning his back on the man and making his way to the clearly impatient cab. This was their farewell. Tonight, all Kihyun wanted was a good fuck, and he got that- but he got something even better, too. Something that he knew wouldn’t last...

Stepping into the cab, Kihyun sent Changkyun one final wave, smiling sadly as he sees Changkyun wave back. The cab starts driving off, and the driver says absolutely nothing. The silence is unsettling to Kihyun, and he bites his lip, eyes widening as he suddenly notices the person in the passenger seat of the car. What…? Since when to cab drivers pick up a client with a passenger already in the car this late at night? Not only that, but they didn’t even ask where Kihyun was going… and Kihyun knew that Changkyun didn’t tell them over the phone. Heart racing, Kihyun leans forward, getting closer to the cab driver as he anxiously tries to remember his Italian.

“Scusami-” Kihyun began, his voice cutting off in a loud, startled scream as a rag is suddenly pulled over his face, held there against his will. Panic flares in his eyes, and he processes the glowing, terrifying eyes staring back at him as his vision slowly turns darker. His last thoughts before losing consciousness were apologies towards Hyunwoo and Hyungwon: for not being able to look after himself, even though he promised Hyunwoo he’d be safe…


End file.
